Total Drama: World Tour - Episódio 8: Escalada Divina
Escalada Divina é o oitavo episódio de Total Drama: World Tour. Os vencedores do episódio foram os Nasty Raccoons, e a eliminada foi Kitty Diamond. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio LOCAL: Avião JESSICA: Credo gente, parece que faz umas 2 semanas desde que o Frans saiu... KITTY: Pois é, amiga, que louco. KAROL: culpa do roteirista JESSICA: Que roteirista? KAROL: nd n to so zoando com vcskkkkkkkkk ja volto vo ali 320px|left|thumb|— Por que ela ainda apresenta esse reality? Acho ela uma vaca, e lugar de vaca é no pasto. 320px|right|thumb|— Vai com ela pro pasto então, branquela. KYOKO: Bom dia. AZALEE: Bom dia, branquela. KYOKO: Por que você me chamou de branquela? O que eu te fiz? AZALEE: Uai, minha filha, tu agora é a Pantera Negra? 320px|center|thumb|— Alguém sabe me dizer o que é isso? Ah. Mas o que é Marvel? LOUIS: Bom dia, galera, que que tá pegando? KLAUS: Bom dia, lindo. OPA- Eu quis dizer... Lin- gal. Lingal. É uma gíria no meu país, sabe? *Louis olha estranho pra Klaus* LOUIS: Entendi, cara. Bom dia pra você também. JESSICA: Ai, por que vocês, guaxinins, sempre estão tão... "animados"? Parece que a gente tá no circo. GABRIELLA: Deixa eles, Jessica... JESSICA: Você tá de que lado, italiana? Você tem que estar do MEU lado! GABRIELLA: Onde eu sou obrigada? Você é completamente irritante... Quando vai perceber que ninguém atura você? *Todo mundo então fica em silêncio* 320px|center|thumb|— Agora eu vou enterrar aquela garota. AZALEE: UAU! ARRASA, GAROTA! JESSICA: O que você disse? Não ouvi direito... Pode repetir? GABRIELLA: Eu disse que ninguém— KAROL: meu deus gnt chega de brigar pqp q inferno, chegamos, pode pular caralho LOCAL: RIO DE JANEIRO, BRASIL KAROL: seguinte então hj pessoal. o desafio eh simples: vcs vão escalar o Cristo Redentor- STÉFAN: Credo... KAROL: -e a equipe que venceu o desafio anterior vai ganhar uma vantagem no desafio de hoje. eles vão poder escolher qual das chitas fica de fora do desafio, rs. KLAUS: Quem a gente vai escolher? KYOKO: Eu voto pra tirar a Jessica. KLAUS: Eu também. JESSICA: Seus filhos da puta! Só por que sou a melhor na equipe? 320px|left|thumb|— A branquela não sabe nem brigar sem ficar com um galo na testa, e se acha a melhor? 320px|right|thumb|— Vadia safada! AZALEE: Eu também voto nela. STÉFAN: Não ligo pra ninguém daquela equipe, mas prefiro que seja voto unânime. JESSICA: Seus filhos da puta do caralho, espero que percam, bando de cadelas! LOUIS: Tem a Marina gente. AZALEE: Ela nem é tão importante assim pra ficar de fora. 320px|center|thumb|— Uau. AZALEE: Querida, quer mais um galo na testa? JESSICA: Não. KAROL: ent podem começar bjs vou observar do meu jatinho particular *Então todos começam a escalar o Cristo Redentor enquanto Jessica fica no jatinho da Karol, emburrada, observando a competição. Ela grita de raiva quando Kitty acidentalmente escorrega, esquecendo-se de que ninguém podia ouvi-la. Na liderança estão os guaxinins, por meros centímetros de diferença das chitas. Porém, só pode haver 1 vencedor, e em questão de segundos o vencedor se msotra...* KAROL (no megafone): Parabéns, os guaxinins venceram este desafio! KYOKO: AMÉM! Eu disse que iríamos ganhar. JESSICA: Sua vagabunda coreana, se eu te pego eu te dou um sacode sua— AZALEE: Tenta fazer isso e você vai ganhar mais três galos nessa sua testa de arrombar navio. MARINA: Vocês precisam aprender a ser mais calmas... AZALEE e JESSICA: CALADA, FIGURANTE! 320px|center|thumb|— Elas vão ver quem são as figurantes. KLAUS: Escalou bem hoje, Louis. -Quer dizer, todos escalaram bem, estão de parabéns. LOUIS: Hm... Obrigado. AZALEE: Eu sei que escalei bem, branquelo. Mas obrigado. JESSICA: Coitados, vamos, Kitty, vamos pra lá. KITTY: Não. JESSICA: Como? KITTY: Eu disse NÃO. 320px|center|thumb|— O que tá acontecendo com esses filhos da puta? KITTY: Eu cansei das suas atitudes, Jessica. No começo era engraçado e legal, mas agora já passou dos limites. JESSICA: Você e a Gabriella estão na minha lista. Vou enterrar vocês duas, suas putas! AZALEE: Ah, eu duvido, viu querida. 320px|center|thumb|— Se tiver soco, me chama, que eu ajudo. KITTY: Encosta um dedo em mim e quem vai ser enterrada é você. Se a cabeça couber no caixão, né. MARINA: Estive esperando pra sempre esse momento! Eu sabia que ia chegar. A valentona Jessica iria ser derrubada pelas suas próprias comparsas. GABRIELLA: Eu nunca fui comparsa dela, mas... Concordo. JESSICA: Não vou perder meu tempo ouvindo isso. Vou embora daqui. KAROL: amei essa briga, 10/10 mas se for fanfic eu demito bjs bora p cerimonia LOCAL: CERIMÔNIA DO PASSAPORTE KAROL: tenho aqui 4 marshmallows. um de vcs vai vazar do meu reality, qm sera? KAROL: quem eu chamar tá salvo e vem pegar o marshmallow pq n sou empregada de ngm KAROL: James! KAROL: Gabriella! KAROL: Marina! KAROL: Jessica e Kitty... KAROL: eu honestamente n ligo p nenhuma das duas KAROL: mas qm fica hj eh vc... KITTY: Já vai dando tchau, Jessica. KAROL: qm fica hj eh vc... Jessica. KITTY: Eu sabia... PERA, QUE? QUE PORRA É ESSA? COMO ASSIM? NÃOOOOO! JESSICA: Você acha que eu sou burra, drag queen falsificada? Eu ouvi você falando com a Gabriella sobre se rebelar contra mim, e foi fácil convencer as plantas da equipe a votarem em você. Não tem nada que eu odeie mais do que uma TRAIDORA. KITTY: ...Ok. Mas saiba que eu- *Jessica empurra Kitty do avião.* JESSICA: Boa sorte no próximo RuPaul's Drag Race, querida! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: World Tour